


Lex Talionis: Nomin

by misawrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Cinderella, Romance, fluff if you squint hard enough, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misawrites/pseuds/misawrites
Summary: Not your ordinary Cinderella story.





	1. The Fairytale(?)

_ I can’t do it. _

 

_ I don’t want to do it. _ __   
  


_. . . At least not anymore. _

  
  


At the corner of the room, there, he stood. 

 

In a beautiful white tuxedo, with his hair neatly brushed up and a few strands sticking out—is Jaemin.

 

“Can I have this dance?” A hand was offered to him by the person he went the ball for.

 

Jeno,  _ the prince _ .

 

With a smile so sweet, he placed his hand on the other’s palm, accepting his offer. "Of course.”

 

The orchestra transitioned to a different music piece. Still slow, still mellow, but this time, it’s a piece that the prince himself composed. . . whilst thinking of Jaemin as his inspiration.

 

Even before the said ball, both Jaemin and Jeno have already developed this remarkable bond with their irrefutable chemistry. 

 

It all started one spring day when Jaemin was asked by his mother—his stepmother, rather, to run some errands for her on a town nearby. There weren’t much of vehicles available that time, so he was left with no choice but to walk instead, despite not wanting to.

 

In the midst of the woods is where they live. If anyone would find out, it sure would sound suspiciously odd as to why one would choose such place to reside in, in the first place. 

 

_ “Hey! You there!” A voice suddenly calls out.  _

 

_ His eyes wandered around the area, eventually landing on a young man hanging on a tree with a net. A net trap, to be specific. _

 

_ What an imbecile. He thought. _

 

_ Not wanting anything to do with him, Jaemin turned around, aiming to leave. _

 

_ The young man panicked as he saw the other starting to walk away. He shouted a little louder this time. “Wait! No, don’t leave! Please! Help me!” _

 

_ Jaemin finds it annoying how it made him stop his track. He grunts.  _

 

_ “Please! I’ll do anything! Just—Just get me out of this thing!” _

 

_ His eyes lit up upon hearing the magical word. Turning to face Jeno’s direction, he shouted back. “Anything?” _

 

_ “Yes! Anything!” _

 

_ “Do you have a ride?” _

 

_ Puzzlement was all over his face. “Uh. . . yes? I have my horse.” _

 

_ “Okay then. I’ll help you. Under one condition.” _

 

_ “I did say I’d do anything, right?” _

 

_ “Alright.” He walked closer. “Accompany me to the town nearby and then drop me off here again.” _

 

_ Jeno’s eyebrow arched as he finds his request peculiar.  _

 

_ Huh. Who does this juvenile even think he is, anyway? Wait. . . does he not know who I am?  _

 

_ “Fine!” He surrenders. “Just get me out of this!” _

 

_ Taking a sharp knife out from his secret pocket, Jaemin slashed the rope, making the net as well as the person inside it, fall.  _

 

_ Jeno grunts in contact with the ground. “Do you always carry that with you?” _

 

_ “So tell me, how long have you been hanging around?” Ignoring his question, Jaemin asked. His voice with a hint of mockery. _

 

_ “Shut up.” _

 

Everyone else stopped dancing, turning their heads as they make way for the prince and the fine young lad he’s with while both of them proceeded to the middle of the dance floor.

 

Feeling people’s eyes bore on his back, Jaemin’s movements grew stiff with his head hanging low.

 

Noticing his partner’s tensed figure, Jeno raised the latter’s chin for their gaze to meet. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

“Sorry, I’m. . . I’m just not used to the attention. Especially from this kind of crowd.”

 

Chuckling, he pulled Jaemin closer by the waist to whisper in his ear. “They’re staring ‘cause you’re beautiful. If I were them, I’d be staring at you too.”

 

Flustered, he kept his head low, almost burying it on the prince’s neck.

 

They danced for what seems like eternity, cherishing the moment of being within each other’s arms not noticing time passing by pretty fast.

 

A realization had hit Jaemin whilst drowning in the other’s bright chestnut brown eyes.

 

_ This is wrong. He doesn’t deserve it. I can’t do it. _

 

As they spun around, he got a good look at the enormous clock tower. Noticing that it’s past 11, his eyes grew wide making him back away, letting go of the prince.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“S-Sorry, I—I have to go.” 

 

Turning his back, he started running away.

 

He heard Jeno shout his name but he’s glad he didn’t ran after him. . . or so he thought.

 

Reaching the stairs, he tripped on the last step, leaving a shoe behind and hurting his ankle a little making him stop in place and wince. Jeno caught up to him, gripping his arm and leaving him surprised. On Jeno’s other hand is Jaemin’s other shoe.

 

Panting, the prince asked, “Why did you leave? Why are you leaving?”

 

Horror was all over Jaemin’s face as he tried to escape Jeno’s hold. “Let me go. P-Please. . . I—I have to get away from here.”

 

“No. Not unless you tell me what’s going on.”

 

He was about to respond until the clock tower chimed. It made those loud bell noises that could possibly wake the whole kingdom up.

 

His body tensed, cold sweats running down his forehead and nape.

 

_ It’s too late.  _

 

As the clock struck twelve, his shoe that the prince was holding turned into ashes, his white tuxedo vanished, turning into a black one instead. And a knife so sharp had then materialized in his hand, pointing at the prince’s back.

 

Jaemin’s free hand flew to his mouth to prevent his sobs from escaping as tears had already started to escape his eyes. 

 

_ It’s happening _ .

 

Jeno felt the tip of the knife at his back. But he couldn’t care less. Jaemin is crying. He’s crying in front of him. And he’s the only thing that matters. Cupping Jaemin’s face, Jeno wiped off his tears but to no avail. It’s just never ending.

 

“Shh. . . stop crying.” 

 

Jaemin shook his head.

 

“It’s okay. . .” He gave the other an endearing smile as he reassures him. “I know.”

 

Shock was painted all over Jaemin’s face. he wanted to ask how. 

 

But time’s running.

 

Shutting his eyes tightly closed, he exhaled. Breath shaking. “I’m sorry. . .” 

 

In a swift motion, he pressed the knife unto Jeno’s skin, tainting blood on his clothes that were once as white as snow.

 

_ “Jaemin. . .” _

 

_ “Yes, mother?” _

 

_ “When you grow up, you’re going to kill Jeno, the king’s son.” His mother firmly stated. “It’s what I’ve been preparing you for, all these years.” _

 

_ “But why, mother?” His innocent eyes locked with the elder’s. “Why must he be killed?” _

 

_ His step mother’s eyes suddenly turned dark. “Because he’ll serve as the compensation for my child’s death. Your sibling’s death. Because his father is the cause of our loss.” _

 

The poison on the knife had started to slowly travel through Jeno’s body. He was about to fall when Jaemin catches him into his arms. As he coughed, blood spits out of his mouth.

 

It was too much of a painful picture to look at.

 

Jaemin’s hands were shaking. “I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I had to do it.” He choked on his tears. “She wanted me to do it.”

 

With the remaining energy he has, Jeno’s hand, stained with blood, found a way to touch Jaemin’s cheek. “And you’ve done it. I’m sure she’ll be so proud. That’s what you’ve always wanted, right?” He winces. “I hope after this, you’d continue your life not having to seek validation from other people anymore. ‘Cause you’re the most amazing person I’ve met, okay?” Once again, blood escaped his mouth.

 

“N-No. . . Jeno—Jeno, I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. . .” He cried harder.

 

A small smile formed on Jeno’s lips.  “I love you.” His last words before his eyes completely shuts close.

 

And before Jaemin could even respond, Jeno was already as white as his clothes once were.


	2. The Nightmare

“NO!” 

 

He abruptly sat up as cold sweat rolls down his forehead with his breath heavy. 

 

It happened again.

 

Clutching his chest, he tried to calm himself down.

 

All of a sudden, the door swung open revealing his husband.

 

Jeno.

 

“Sweetie, what happened?” He sat beside Jaemin, taking him into his arms. “I heard you scream so I came rushing.”

 

Jaemin enveloped him in a hug that’s so tight, it was as if he has no plan on letting go anymore.

 

“Another bad dream?” 

 

Jaemin nodded. “It’s the same thing as before.”

 

Jeno kissed the top of his husband’s head. “Shh. . . don’t worry, I’m here. It’s just a nightmare. Another nightmare.”

 

“Jeno.”

 

The latter just hummed.

 

“What if. . . what if it comes true? What if it’s a foreshadow? That. . . that I’ll eventually really k-k-kill you?” Tears are now welling up on Jaemin’s eyes. He buried his face on Jeno’s chest. “N-No! Jeno, you should just run away!” But his husband just chuckled at him. 

 

“How can I, when you’re hugging me this tight?” He heard loud sobs. Stroking Jaemin’s hair, his voice grew soft. Calmer. “Baby, stop crying. No one’s killing anyone. And I’m not gonna die.”

 

Sniffing, Jaemin lifted his head a little. Still frowning. “B-But. . .”

 

He took the chance to kiss Jaemin’s frown away. “I’m not gonna die. I’m not that easy. Not to brag but, I actually manage to still survive all this time despite having countless heart attacks.”

 

“You had heart attacks?!” Letting Jeno go from the tight embrace, he panics. “Oh my god! Have you tried seeing a doctor?! Why didn’t you tell me about this?!” 

 

“I mean, who wouldn’t get a heart attack whenever they see you? The most beautiful being in the planet. And among the others too.” He chuckled. “Imagine being me. I see you everyday. Not to mention, I get to interact with you, hug you, kiss y—”

 

He was then interrupted by Jaemin pulling him by the nape and interlocking their lips together. 

 

Jeno’s hand traveled through his husband’s back while the other is resting on his thigh. Jaemin, on the other hand, frustratedly ran his fingers through Jeno’s hair and eventually pulling it to get him closer.

 

He grunts. “You have to stop being so sweet. . .” Jaemin breathes in between their kiss. “It’s turning me on.”

 

A grin found its way across Jeno’s face. “Well then I guess I better start binging on sugar.”

 

“Jenooo.” He calls out adorably.

 

“Yeees?” Jeno smiled upon imitating his adorable partner.

 

“I didn’t get to say it back in my dream but. . . I love you. I love you. I love you, I really, really do. I love you. I love you, okay? Remember that I love you.” While saying these, he’s also showering the other’s face with kisses. 

 

He chuckled. “Is it bad if I say I want you to have this kind of nightmare again?”

 

Jaemin whines. He pouts.

 

Smiling, Jeno took Jaemin’s face in his hands and brought it closer to his face as he kisses him chastely one more time. “I love you more, Jaemin. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
